The Rough Journey
by CharmHex01
Summary: After the war, Hermione finds her friends to help her on a mission. The Golden Trio embark on an uncertain journey to find Hermione's parents and to remove the memory charm placed on them before the war. Will they succeed in their mission? Or will Hermione become an orphan?


**Chapter 1- Hermione Visits**

**A/N: This is a new story which I am working on. And if you like it, also read my other story, Everlasting Hope. I've written out a few chapters already, but I don't know if I can keep up a constant speed at updating, and I should tell you beforehand that I'm quite slow at updating...UNLESS you review, or follow this story. Then I'll be happy and you'll get a speedier update. This is actually my first fanfic, even though I'm publishing it later than Everlasting Hope. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not to me.**

* * *

_Crack!_

Hermione apparated in front of the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, where Harry now lived. She rang the doorbell, sighing with relief. Nowadays, using the doorbell at this place wouldn't cause the chaotic, and quite offensive, screaming. Nobody knew why, but the screeching painting had one day gone quiet.

Hermione stood waiting lost in thought, and wringing her hands together unconsciously. The door creaked open, causing Hermione to give a little jump of surprise and reaching for her wand instinctively. She relaxed when she realised it was Harry, with Ron peeking curiously over her shoulder.

Ron had been staying at the Grimmauld Place for the past few weeks, after the Weasleys had found out that he had walked out on Harry and Hermione during their dangerous mission, saying that 'he was unable to stand the shame'.

Harry ushered Hermione in, and, under Hermione's piercing stare, very kindly asked Kreacher to bring in some tea.

"So, what brings you here today?" Harry inquired.

Hermione frowned for a moment, as if she forgot the reason of her visit. Then her frown changed into an expression of worry.

"Well… you know before we went to hunt Horcruxes, I told you about the… measures… I had taken to… protect my … parents?" she said slowly and hesitantly.

Harry and Ron both nodded eager for her to get to the point.

"Well, I need to find them and lift that…memory spell that I put on them, and I wondered if…you know… wanted to come with me and help me." Hermione peered at them uncertainly, as though unsure whether they would want to come onto this uncertain journey just after one had been completed.

Harry and Ron stared at her in bewilderment.

"Surely you don't expect us to say no!" they cried out in unison, "What do you take us for? Voldemort?!"

Hermione looked as though she had indeed expected them to say no.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Honestly Hermione, we are your _friends_!"

"Sure-y …ruh… uh…nuh-eh-au ike ew hould nuh!" Ron piped in with his mouth stuffed with food Kreacher had brought up which had accompanied the tea.

Hermione looked towards Ron with and expression of disgust mingled with a hint of amusement.

"Well, I want to set out today, and you know, try and give them their memories back as soon as possible."

Hermione opened a tiny rucksack she had been carrying, the same one, in fact, that they been using for the most of the last year.

"_Accio map!"_

A map of a country which resembled an upside shih-Tzu zoomed out of the bag. Hermione unfolded it and placed it on the desk.

"Australia," she stated simply, noticing Ron and Harry's confused expressions, "and that's where we will be going, by Apparating. And, when I placed the memory charm, I made their ultimate dream to go to Australia, and then to buy a house in Sydney, so that's where they'll be…" Hermione's voice wavered, they knew that it wasn't unlikely that they had changed their minds after Hermione's memory charm, or that her memory charm had failed.

"Anyways," Hermione continued firmly, feigning confidence, "We'll have quite a few places to search for, and I'm thinking perhaps the more multi-cultural suburbs, they were always very fascinated with different customs and traditions…."

* * *

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, while the accused apologised continually to deaf ears. "Did you hear a single thing I said?!" she screeched.

"Yes… you were talking about… about….you were talking about their fascination for different colours and textiles, weren't you?" Harry recalled.

Hermione's murderous glare told him that he was wrong, and he shuffled back nervously.

"No, I was talking about their fascination for different cultures and traditions, but I also talked about our travel plans!"

Hermione sighed, "Well, we'll just have to do with only me knowing what to actually do… we'd better not delay any further…I'll leave you two to pack your own stuff, and Harry, can you bring some money? I mean, I brought enough… I think…but just in case…"

Harry nodded and he and Ron practically flew up the stairs, eager to escape from Hermione's annoyance.


End file.
